


A Trip to Rayora

by Gamerdog



Category: Spacedog (Original Work)
Genre: Cyvasse, Gender Confusion, IN SPACE!, Mentioned Pyray, Original Character(s), Spacedog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerdog/pseuds/Gamerdog
Summary: Charlie (Spacedog) and his friend Cyvasse take a trip to Rayora to pick up parts for another member of their team.





	A Trip to Rayora

The Intrepid had been cruising for about an hour now, moving briskly along in the wide openness of space. In the front of the ship, Charlie stretched up tall in his chair, whining as he felt the pops and cracks his body made in protest. He settled back down but only briefly, twisting around in his chair to look behind him. Seated in a similar chair to his behind him was a large, dragon-ish, lizard-ish creature with muddy colored scales covering it's whole body. It seemed to be sleeping, it's eyes closed and breathing in a calm rhythm.  
" Hey!" Charlie hissed. The dragon-like creature stirred then settled again. Charlie called out again, louder this time. The other creature muttered something that might translate to ' fine, whatever' in some alien language, then with an accompanying groan, opened its eyes and sat up.  
" We're here. Get your stuff." Looking out the front window they both saw a large, forest-green planet slowly getting larger as they approached. Charlie got up from his seat and made his way over to a more spacious part of the ship. He reached a small grey metal table near the front and grabbed his bag off of it. He did a quick check inside to see that everything was inside, then, satisfied he walked back to the cockpit and took his seat again.  
"I thought you said we going to pick up parts." The draconic creature said, fiddling with the collar of its shirt. It twisted the material in its claws, the dark red contrasting with the muddy color of the creature playing with it.  
Charlie snorted, a little stifled laugh of sorts. "You've never been to Rayora, have you?" He started preparing the ship to enter the planet's vicinity, punching in data into a small sceen attached to his chair like a desk. " It looks like a jungle planet, but thats just to prevent anybody from invading. It's just a big illusion-field. Makes people think there's nothing there. Trust me, there is."

The bay doors opened, letting the temperature-controlled air from inside the ship mingle with the humidity of the planet. The two creatures walked out into the light of day, reacting a little to the radical change in temperature around them. It was very humid, extremely so. Despite the fact that they were just on the outskirts of the city, the jungle heat covered everything like a blanket. A blanket that frankly, made Charlie wish he had dressed lighter. His usual leather jacket would not help him here. He turned to look at his friend, who stood there unfazed by the heat.  
Probably because of the whole dragon-y thing, he thought. Cold-blooded creatures love the heat. A look back from his companion made him snap out of his daze. 

"Damn, its hot." He said with a sigh.  
The dragon-creature snickered, and replied sarcastically. " Does it bother you? You can sit this one out if you want."  
Charlie took the bait. He always did. With a glare, he fired back. "No, no. It's fine. Let's just get moving." He saw his companion grin and sighed. Before I die in this heat, he added to himself, as they made their way across the landing pad and into the city. As they walked, he saw three other ships parked in the landing pad along with theirs; an old, beat-up Lepidiran ship, a Krona speeder covered in neon racing stripes, and a model that he didn't recognize but man, was it dirty. He tried to imagine what the owners of those ships might look like as they passed under a large stone arch and entered a minor square in the city.  
Charlie was immediately met with a cacophany of sounds and scents, some new, others familiar. All around them various alien creatures walked around and talked in their various languages. Along the walls of the square were different shops. Some were merely market stalls, selling small trinkets or fresh goods. The scent of fish and fresh meat hovered around those stalls, often because that's what was being sold there. Other stores were more high-end, allowing you to come inside and take a look at the various wares being sold. Creatures were coming in and out of those stores, some with items in their -for lack of a better word- arms. Beyond the bustling square were streets and alleys leading to other parts of the city. The two made their way through the creatures, sometimes having to push through or get someones attention so they can move out of the way.  
"You know where we're going, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. It's just beyond here, I'm pretty sure." Charlie said, shaking out his jacket a bit to try and get fresh air in there.  
After a few minutes of walking, they stopped at a large shop with a big sign that had a drawing of a gear on it and, according to Charlie's limited knowledge of this planet's written language, said it was a mechanic's shop. Or an orca whale. Again, his limited knowledge of this language made things a bit confusing. Nonetheless, he looked at his friend and said "This is the one."  
He pushed open the heavy wooden door and winced at the strong smell of the room. Metallic, rusty scent filled the whole room, stronger than he remembered. The room was dimly lit by a large lamp hanging from the cieling and a few smaller ones here and there around the room, the all of them seeming to be runnning low on fuel. The windows were small, still letting in a small amount of light from outside. All around the room were various objects in varying states of disrepair; a spindly-armed serve-bot with its chest open to show the inner wiring, a collection of guns that looked to have been taken apart and needed laser fluid tanks, six or seven lights from different things all connected by one wire. This was a place people brought their broken machines to be repaired. Charlie walked up to the desk at the back of the room and pressed the buzzer on the desk. Nobody came. He turned around and saw Cyvasse picking up one of the empty guns and holding up, almost inspecting it for quality. Within a few seconds, he heard someone call out from the backroom behind the desk call out, "Hold on, be there in a second!" The accent struck Charlie as interesting. It wasn't one he'd heard before. It must be foreign. He knew the Rayoran accent, and this wasn't it. It was too soft and pleasant to the ear.  
His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the creaky door opening as what must have been the shop owner coming in from the backroom. Out walked a humanoid creature with mossy-colored skin, dusty colored hair and covered in dirt and grime. It wiped off its hands on it's shirt before placing both of them on the table. It looked at Charlie and he could see a look of surprise flash across the mechanic's face briefly.  
"So, what can I help you with?"  
Right as Charlie was about to respond, the humanoid looked beyond him at Cyvasse.  
"Excuse me. Mr. Dervani. Don't touch the guns." His voice was short and clipped, as if this was an everyday occurence and quite frankly getting on his nerves.  
Cyvasse looked up, quickly putting the empty gun down with the rest and coming to stand with Charlie. Charlie held back a chuckle, thinking that the mechanic probably spooked his friend. " So, we came here looking for some parts. Do you think you could help us with that?" He took out a small, translucent blue screen the size of a wallet and tapped a few numbers into it. He then handed it to the mechanic who took it in hand and read the items typed onto the screen's display.  
"Sure, I think I have most of those things. Lemme just check the back. Give me a minute." With that, he went back into the backroom.

Charlie and Cyvasse walked out of the shop, Cyvasse holding a large brown bag full of the things they just bought. As they strolled casually down the busy street, Charlie reached in to his small bag slung over his shoulder and produced a steel thermos. He took a swig of water and offered to Cyvasse, who kindly refused.  
"So, what now?"  
Cyvasse sighed. "Back home. We give these things to Long-ears, and then we do whatever we want."  
Charlie smiled. "Sounds like a plan." There was a period of silence after that as they walked side by side through the square. It was near the time when this planet's sun would be setting, so there was less crowds. Charlie chuckled to himself suddenly. "What is it?" "Oh, nothing. It's just, the mechanic, he thought you were a guy." Cyvasse looked confused. "What do you mean? Was that supposed to be a joke?" "It's fine. Whatever." Charlie brushed it off, like he always did. It was beginning to seem like Cyvasse just didn't understand humor.


End file.
